Bienvenido a la familia
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras los hechos del sexto juego Sherry presenta su nuevo novio a sus tíos cuando el resto de la familia decide visitarles.


Leon S. Kennedy miro al joven ante él por un rato antes de dirigirse a Sherry Birkin. Chris y Claire Redfield también se encontraban en la misma sala y todos estaban mirando la situación de una forma incomoda.

"Así _que eres el hijo de Albert Wesker"_ reflexiono por unos minutos antes de encogerse de hombros _"Por una vez algo bueno sale de ese hombre"_

" _Yo soy más hijo de mi madre"_ respondió Jake" _Ese donante de esperma nos abandono y, a juzgar por todo ese asunto con el Uroboros, no le importaba una mierda si moríamos o vivíamos. Yo a eso no lo llamo padre"_

" _Muy bien dicho, Jake"_ respondió Chris con una sonrisa.

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta y todo el mundo menos Sherry y Jake se quedaron paralizados al ver quienes se encontraban allí. Jake miro a todos lados y se pregunto que estaba pasando antes de que Sherry abrazase a cada una de las seis personas que entraron.

" _¿Quienes son?"_ pregunto a Claire, que todavía estaba un poco aturdida y tardo en responder.

" _¿Q...Que? Oh, ellos. Son sus tíos"_

" _¿Más tíos?"_ pregunto sorprendido. Ya había recibido un interrogatorio de sus tres tíos postizos. No esperaba que hubiese otros seis.

Por novena vez en una hora se pregunto que había pensado cuando Sherry le dijo que iba a presentarle a su familia.

" _Bueno, Jake. Estos son tío Vector"_ señalo a un hombre japones de unos cuarenta años que lo estaba mirando como si fuese un examen escolar particularmente fácil mientras le daba la mano.

" _Tío Vladimir"_ un ruso de cincuenta y algo con el pelo rojo y la cara cubierta de cicatrices dio un paso adelante. Viendo que todo el mundo estaba en silencio intento hacer un chiste para romper el hielo pero paraba tanto en medio de la primera frase que se rindió.

" _Tío Hector"_ un sudamericano hipermusculado se adelanto y le dio la mano. Su pierna izquierda cojeaba, aunque Jake francamente no quería saber si era porque era una prótesis o por alguna lesión.

" _Tía Michaela"_ una mujer rubia dio un paso adelante y le dio un saludo en lo que suponía que era alemán. Sin embargo, cuando estaba más cerca le susurro al oído que si le hacia daño a Sherry iba a castrarlo sin anestesia. Jake decidió tomar sus palabras en serio.

" _Tía Chistine"_ una mujer asiática vestida con una bata de laboratorio se acerco y hizo un comentario poco halagador sobre su cabello antes de darle la mano. Sus ojos de acero lo miraron a través de sus gafas y le hicieron preguntarse si lo quería como rata de laboratorio.

" _Y tía Karena"_ una mujer europea dio un paso adelante y le reviso de arriba abajo antes de asentir y darle la mano. Por alguna razón esta fue la persona que le dio la peor sensación de todas, ya que parecía buscar exactamente como cortarlo en pedazos y eliminar el cadáver en el menor tiempo posible.

Hubo un silencio incomodo una vez que se acabaron las presentaciones. Tras unos minutos, Jake decidió hablar.

" _Exactamente, ¿de que os conocéis?"_

" _Oh, todos estuvimos involucrados en lo de Raccoon City"_ respondió Karena con una sonrisa.

Raccoon City. Allí era donde había comenzado todo el lío con las armas biológicas y Umbrella, por lo que no era sorprendente que todos se hubiesen conocido allí.

" _Si, aunque no me gusto en absoluto que fuesen por allí matando mis mascotas"_ añadió Christine nostalgicamente.

" _¿Mascotas?"_ pregunto Chris sorprendido _"Sin animo de ofender Four-Eyes, pero una manada de zombis y B.O.W.S. son difícilmente mascotas"_

¿Acababa de escuchar eso?

" _¡Eran una nueva linea de investigación!"_ se defendió _"¡Necesitaba conseguir todos los datos jugosos!"_

" _Y gritaban al arreglarlos"_ indico Michaela con una sonrisa _"Tuve un montón de pacientes y nada de anestesia. Era el paraíso..."_

" _Un montón de bastardos para estallar o disparar con un puto rifle de francotirador"_ indicaron Hector y Vladimir entre risas.

" _A mi no me mires, yo solo estaba allí por el dinero"s_ eñalo Vector seriamente _"Me enviaron a hacer un trabajo y intente cumplirlo hasta que nos traicionaron"_

" _¿Os traicionaron?"_ pregunto, sorprendido de que alguien fuese lo bastante suicida para traicionar a estos tipos si todo lo que decían era cierto _"¿Quién fue lo bastante estúpido para hacerlo?"_

" _Los de Umbrella, ¿quienes sino?"_ respondió Karena con el ceño fruncido _"Nos abandonaron en mitad de la ciudad antes de soltar la mayor parte de su cargamento de armas y trataron de negociar un aumento de sueldo cuando empezamos a llevarlos a la bancarrota"_

" _Míralo de esta forma: lo que hicimos cuando trabajamos para ellos fue inmoral, pero todos estábamos por el dinero. Es casi imposible_ _tener lealtad a la_ _compañía cuando al menor fallo te convierten en sujeto de pruebas"_ explico Christine como si fuese lo más natural del mundo _"Luego llego el momento de matar a ese tío y nos pusimos a discutir sobre si valía la pena seguir las ordenes o no"_

" _Por suerte para mi acabaron decidiendo que no y todos salimos más o menos intactos de la ciudad"_ indico Leon con un suspiro _"Tras una gran cantidad de evaluaciones psiquiátricas que demostraron que todos tienen Trastorno Antisocial de la Personalidad en diferentes grados el Gobierno los contrato para operaciones de campo y investigación. Luego el cabrón que adopto a Sherry permitió a Claire visitarla y finalmente acabamos reuniéndonos todos los que salimos de esa ciudad a su alrededor. Las navidades y cumpleaños eran..."_

" _Bueno, tendrías que verlo"_ dijo Claire al ver que Leon no sabia que palabras usar para describir la situación.

" _Si"_ afirmo Chris entre risas _"Seis personas incapaces de sentir empatia tratando de hacer que una niña se ria o disfrute sin entender donde están fallando"_

" _Ya me lo imagino"_ dijo Jake procurando no mostrar nada de miedo, algo muy difícil de lograr cuando sabes que las seis personas que tienes delante son psicópatas y disfrutan de la morbosidad de su trabajo.

" _Ahora que estas aquí, querida, ¿donde esta ese novio que querías presentarnos?"_ pregunto Christine. Todo el mundo lo miro fijamente.

Mierda.

" _Aquí esta"_ dijo alegremente poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jake, que parecía estar buscando como salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

Durante la siguiente hora y la cena tuvo que soportar a todos ellos mientras lo observaban detenidamente, analizándolo como un pedazo de tejido bajo el microscopio. Fue solo cuando salieron que pudieron relajarse en su apartamento.

Jake se pregunto si valía la pena estar con su chica teniendo en cuenta a sus tíos. Se fue a la cama incomodo al respecto.

Horas más tarde se levanto y fue a mear. Mientras notaba el alivio al dejar salir el liquido algo lo agarro por detrás con fuerza y un cuchillo militar se materializo delante suya seguido por un brazo y finalmente una persona enmascarada.

Él dejo de apuntar en ese mismo momento, completamente acojonado.

" _No le hagas daño"_ dijo Vector antes de desvanecerse otra vez. No dijo "o de lo contrario..."pero estaba claro lo que quería decir.

Tras limpiar el desastre que había provocado en el baño volvió a la cama y vio a su novia durmiendo. ¿Valía la pena sufrir esto continuamente por ella?

Si, se dijo a si mismo tras unos minutos. Lo hacia.


End file.
